Dos Finas Hebras
by luna1415
Summary: Porque adheridas a esa vieja camiseta rota, siempre guardará dos finas hebras de su pelo dorado.


_Hola!!_

_Pues esta historia responde a la petición de Thaly Potter Black, formulada en el foro de las Weird Sisters. Va para tí._

_Un bico!!_

* * *

**_Dos finas hebras._**

* * *

Ser una Black significaba ser consciente que la magia más antigua y pura corría por sus venas, y que se debía considerar a los muggles escoria.

En contra de lo que todo el mundo creía, incluido el soso narcisista de su prometido, Narcisa era un chica rebelde. No tan extrema como su primo Sirius, quien por diversión se ponía ropa muggle, y trataba de pintarle bigotes a los retratos de aquellos aburridos antepasados, de los cuales tía Walburga hablaba como si hubiesen sido los creadores de la magia, no, ella prefería sentirse rebelde, salir a fumar cigarrillos muggles con Sirius, hablando de lo que molaría ir a algún concierto que de los que se celebraban al otro extremo de la ciudad y de lo mucho que le gustaban a Narcisa los pantalones vaqueros sobre el culo de Sirius.

En alguna que otra noche, cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir, bajaban al salón de celebraciones, y con mucho cuidado para que la puerta no chirriase, entraban y bebían hasta acabar bailando de rodillas, en ocasiones la música de él, otras, la música de ella, pero siempre juntos, abrazados hasta que ella murmuraba "No me quiero casar con él…" y Sirius intentaba cogerla en brazos para tenerla más cerca, y llevarla hasta su cuarto para que descansase, mientras él imaginaba grandes fiestas en la mansión, donde le partía la cara a Lucius por gilipollas, y después huía en la moto del tío Alphard, con Narcisa detrás, ella llevando sus vaqueros y su camiseta de los Sex Pistols, a la que le falta una manga, la que a ella más le gustaba, tanto, que al final, había terminado regalándosela.

Pero siempre acababa durmiendo solo, mientras ella lloraba en el cuarto de al lado, soñando con que ocurriera un cataclismo en el mundo mágico y el cabrón de Lucius muriese junto a toda su tropa de fanáticos, que solo querían matar a gente como el marido de Meda, un tío cojonudo, que preparaba, según Sirius, los mejores brownies que había, ¡y sin magia! Por supuesto eso era algo que ella nunca sabría, porque ella no tenía ninguna hermana llamada Andrómeda, casada con Ted, así como tampoco tenía por sobrina a una niña maravillosa, con nariz de pato, o de pingüino, o de elefante chiquitín.

Ella solo tenía una hermana mayor, Bellatrix. Un ejemplo de mujer. Tal y como pronto sería ella.

Pero quería quedarse con Sirius, bailando y bebiendo en el salón de celebraciones. Juntos. Celebrando que no existía el mañana, con ficticios funerales, en los cuales ella se convertía en la dueña, ama y señora de la mansión Black. Y él su compañero de aventuras. Imaginando viajes en moto alrededor del mundo, colándose en garitos para ver a estrellas puestos hasta el culo de cualquier cosa. Como ellos. Juntos para siempre. Rebeldes con una causa común.

Pero una noche, Narcisa entró de madrugada en el cuarto de Sirius. Y llamó primero. Algo que nunca antes había ocurrido pues no está pidiendo permiso para entrar; pide permiso para entrar en su vida, para pedir refugio.

Tras esa noche no existió ninguna otra. Dos días más tarde, Narcisa entra en una iglesia como Black, y sale como Malfoy. Y esa misma tarde Sirius Black se la pasó en el desván, con su moto al lado. Con sus vaqueros y la camiseta de los Sex Pistols bajo el brazo, con unas finas hebras de pelo rubio adheridas en su interior. Recordando su última noche juntos. Cuando se dijeron todas aquellas palabras llenas de sueños, de planes, de una vida juntos lejos del oscuro número 12 de Grimauld Place, sin madres gritonas, hermanas perfectas y maridos odiosos. Solo él y ella, su moto y una botella del mejor whisky de fuego de la bodega de Orión Black.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a saber de ella. Por arte de magia, toda la familia decide dejarle "tranquilo", ni siquiera Bellatrix asoma su cabeza por el desván.

Transcurren tres meses en los cuales Sirius es consciente de que ella le evita apropósito, porque sabe que dos veces a la semana Walburga sale de casa, presuntamente para ir a visitar a su sobrina favorita, y a la hermana de esta, recién casada con un importante heredero.

Una tarde, de esas en las que sabe que Walburga saldrá, decide volver a asaltar el salón de ceremonias, como en los viejos tiempos con ella.

Y justo allí, junto al mueble-bar, aparentando llevarle mucho más que esos simples cuatro años, ya que, se ha convertido en señora, pero no es ya dueña de su propia vida, por lo tanto, tampoco lo es de su corazón.

Se incorporó lentamente, ella sabe que él la está mirando con todo el ardor que sus ojos son capaces de mostrar, intentando decirle de este modo todo lo que no sabe, o no puede decirle. Se puso derecha, y poco a poco, sin mirarle aún, retira los broches dorados de su capa nueva, dejando así, entrever su vientre, para los ojos curiosos, ligeramente más abultado que anteriormente. Y después, deja caer la capa, se remanga los brazos, y le muestra así marcas que ni el más poderoso de los hechizos conseguiría ocultar. Después, con la cabeza ya levantada, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, comienza a deslizarse rumbo a la puerta, hasta que el brazo de él, quien sin mirarla aún, la aprieta levemente, como queriendo comprobar que ella es real, que por lo menos sigue siendo Narcisa, aunque ya no sea suya; y después la deja ir.

Narcisa avanzó hacia la puerta, y siguió avanzando tras ella, sin mirar nunca atrás, sin esperar que él vuelva su mirada. Quiso que el fuera el primero, siempre, aunque eso significase perderle aun más de que lo había perdido.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, y dejó de oír el sonido de sus zapatitos de muñeca de porcelana golpear contra el "parquet", ya se había ido.

Sirius por fin cumple su sueño. Toma su moto, los vaqueros, la camiseta, dos de las botellas de Orión, una para su disfrute personal, y otra para privarle ese disfrute a otros Black. Por cabrones.

Y corrió con el viento quitándole pequeñas gotas que salieron de sus ojos. Sin saber ya a donde poder ir solo. Acompañado únicamente por dos finas hebras de pelo dorado.


End file.
